My message to you
by RionaCremisi
Summary: It is autumn. Ran misses Shinichi. ONE-SHOT


**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Detective Conan. I'm just a fan who writes fanfictions. _**\(^o^)/**

_It was a cold autumn. Soon, winter will come and these streets will be filled with snow._

**Do you still remember that Shinichi?**

When we were little, we often play in the snow. When you fall down due to the slippery ice, I would help you out. And while helping you out, I'll soon find myself sitting on the cold ice because I just fell too. There are also times that I was the one who slipped and you were the one who helped me.

And then there was this one time, when we built that big snowman. You invited me to come to your house, and on your backyard, we made that snowman. We even named the snowman but I can no longer recall it, since it was a long time ago.

**Do you remember that?**

_There was a poster that was drifting through the wind. It caught itself on a tree branch. It says that there will be a soccer tournament in town._

**Soccer huh? That was your favorite sport right Shinichi?**

You would get excited when the sport was mentioned. You even had yourself trained so you could play it. You would always say that someone like you needed to learn to defend himself. At first, I can't really see the sport that you love as a way to defend yourself. But when I saw you take down that culprit with the soccer ball, I was amazed. Maybe soccer has its own purpose, just depending on the person.

We even went to soccer matches, just so you could see your idols in person. Before I knew it, the sport was also part of my life. It was all because you took me to those matches. Although I had to admit, it was quite enjoyable but I still prefer Karate. That's where I'm good at you see.

In my karate matches, you would always cheer for me. When I lose my match, you're there to cheer me up. It makes me proud because I have a great childhood friend, although you can ba a jerk at times. Other than that, thanks for the trust and support.

**But why aren't you here now?**

_The siren of a police car rang loudly in the streets. It was driving so fast. Another police car followed. When they were gone, it was quiet again._

**There must be a case somewhere. Are you there to solve the riddle of the crime scene?**

Your father is a great mystery writer. He wrote award winning books. You, on the other hand, read those mystery books for hundreds of times. You like mystery novels right? You once told me that you already memorized everything that Sherlock Holmes did to solve those crimes. But we were still kids back then, so you had to be lying.

I even remembered that you pretended to be a detective, then the culprit, then the detective again. You might not know, but I saw you do that. It was quite funny how you switch roles, but it was amusing to see at the same time. Little did I know that you'll really be a detective when we grew up.

Then there were times when I lost my way. Whenever I go, you would always be the one to find me. How do you do that exactly? Do you have some telekinetic powers or something? Well, I am still thankful that you found me.

**Now, can I be the one to find you?**

_The wind blew, and it was cold. The leaves fall from the branches, and decorates the ground._

It's cold Shinichi. There'll be a soccer tournament in town soon, and my Karate match will be held next week. There are a lot of crimes that are waiting to be solved by a great detective.

**Where are you, Shinichi?**

**Thank you for reading! (*v*)**

**I really felt like I was in Ran's shoes, and it made me feel a lot of emotions. It made me feel nostalgic, happy, sad, and makes me want to wish that I have a close childhood friend. It's because my childhood friend isn't really a childhood friend. He's just my neighbor, and he's just my childhood friend according to what our parents thought.  
So yeah, I really wish I have a much nicer childhood friend. One who isn't narcissistic and full of ego. But life is hard… (T^T)**

**Anyway, Have a nice time! Byiee~!**

~ナッナ2427


End file.
